


explanation

by HamilWriter_02



Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Now that Alex has gotten over the initial shock, Alex decides he wants to tell a select few people about the big news...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917067
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	explanation

When Alex was completely calmed down, Thomas helped him stand up and then hugged him again. "We'll be okay." He assured Alex.

Alexander smiled and nodded. "Okay..."

Thomas opened the door slowly and peeked out. "It's clear, we can go to my office if you'd like..." He offered. Alex shrugged and then stepped out of the closet. Then he turned around as he heard Thomas shut it after he walked out himself.

"Hey Thomas? Can we tell Washington? I feel like he would want to know. He would kill me if he found out that I've been working as much as I usually do in this condition." Alex joked, looking down at his stomach. Thomas chuckled and walked up to him, putting an arm around his waist. "Whatever you want to do Alexander."

Alex smiled up at him and then nodded. "Let's go." They started walking together, Alex clutching Thomas' arm close to him. Thomas smiled down at him as they walked. Alex gave him a shy smile in return as they continued walking to Washington's office. Many of their co-workers did a doubletake when they passed the two men in the hallway.

* * *

When they finally got the the door, Alex hesitated to knock. He was shaking slightly and looked up at Thomas nervously. "I'm scared, Thomas." He said softly. Thomas gave him a reassuring smile. "Washington loves you. It will be okay. We'll get through this, alright?" 

Taking a deep breath, Alex lightly knocked on the door, before going back to tightly hugging Thomas' arm. They heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door and then it opened, revealing their boss. Washington's brows furrowed in confusion when he saw who was staring there. It was a confusing sight.

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, known 'enemies' in the company, were standing closely together, with Hamilton clinging to Jefferson like his life depended on it. And - was Alexander on the verge of tears?

"Uhm - I...come in gentlemen." Washington said in a professional tone, opening the door wider. Thomas and Alexander walked in swiftly, and Washington closed the door behind them once they entered the office. 

"So, for what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Washington asked as he walked around his desk to get to his chair. After sitting down, he invited the two men to sit down in front of him. They both seated themselves, and then Alex stared at his clasped hands in his lap, nervously.

Thomas was avoiding eye contact, and tapping his foot in a fast-paced rhythm. Washington was looking between them, extremely confused. "What is it? Hamilton?" Washington turned to the shorter male who was usually so eager to answer questions.

Alex shrugged. "I - I uhm...Thomas can you tell him?" He said in a small voice. Thomas looked at him, unsure. "You sure?" He asked. Alex nodded vigorously. Washington's right eyebrow went up as he was trying to put the pieces together. He was completely stumped.

"Sir...We..uhm..." Thomas started. "I - I guess it was my fault -" Alex cut him off quickly. "No! No, Thomas. It was my fault. I started it." 

Washington was still looking between them. "If you've come to confess about a fight you guys had before I hear about it from Burr again -...this is strange for you two. Usually you are blaming each other instead of fighting that it's your own fault." Alex looked at Washington with a panicked look and pale face. "I - no. That's not it. Th-Thomas...Uhm..." Alex tried to say, but then trailed off.

Thomas just looked down at the floor and then said suddenly, "I got Alexander pregnant." 

Silence.

"Well shit, that's not what I was expecting." Washington said as he stared at Thomas.

* * *

"So - you're not mad?" Alex asked slowly after Washington got over the shocking news. "No...No I'm not mad. You are both legal adults with a good paying job and a place to live. It's your personal life, and I'm happy you told me. Thank you for making me aware of this. I can put it in your file if you would like?" Alex nodded. "That would be great. Thank you, Mr. Washington."

"You're welcome Alexander. You two are dismissed for the day. No arguments. Alright?" 

"Yes sir."

* * *

As the two men walked out of the office, Alex looked up at him. "Do you think we should tell just our closer friends for now? If you're comfortable with it?" He asked with a small smile. "If you want to tell people, we can do that at your pace."

"Well, Eliza already knows...I should tell Peggy and her fiancée. And - ...shit should I tell Angelica?" Thomas' face paled. "I - uh...if you want to, you can do that. I'll probably tell James." Alex nodded. "That's alright with me!" He chirped.

* * *

After Thomas walked back to his own office to gather his things to go home, Alexander pulled out his phone and dialed Peggy's number. 

_"Hey Lex~!"_ He heard Peggy's singsong voice call on the other side of the phone. "Hey Peggy, how's Mar?" Alex asked, trying to stall. _"Oh, she's doing amazing! How are you?"_

Alex smiled to himself and then decided to just break the news. "Honestly, I could be doing better." He said in a saddened voice. _"Aw, what's wrong love?"_ Peggy asked in a concerned voice. "Oh, just...morning sickness and bloating. Don't worry. I'll get better in..uhm...9 months?" He said, like it was a question. There was silence on the other line and then, _"OH MY GOD! RIA GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BABE!"_

Alexander could hear someone scrambling over on the other line then heard another frantic voice. _"What is it Pegs? Something wrong?"_ Alex chuckled at Maria's worried tone. Then he said, "No, nothing's wrong, Maria...I'm pregnant." There was even more excited screaming. _"Oh my god Alexander! Congratulations! Who's the other parent? If you're comfortable telling us?"_ Maria questioned. Alex assumed she took Peggy's phone away.

"All I want to say for now is that he's a co-worker." Alex said simply. There was a small hum and then he heard Maria whisper something to Peggy. Then she said, _"Aw, well Congratulations honey. We both really love you, alright?"_ Alexander was beaming in delight. He was happy they were so open with this and so supportive. "I - I love you guys too. Holy shit you are going to make me cry. Fuck you Maria." Alex could actually feel tears start to come. _"Oh, Lex. We love you...You should come over for dinner sometime, alright?"_ Alex smiled and then nodded to himself. "Alright. I'll make sure to make plans with you soon." They said their goodbyes and then Alexander hung up.

* * *

Thomas leaned against his desk and then clicked on James' number. James was on a business trip in Europe, and so Thomas just hoped the call wouldn't go to voicemail. After 4 rings, Thomas was started to give up with it was picked up. There was a fit of coughing before a weak voice croaked, _"What do ya need Tom? It's like - the middle of the damn night. This better be important..."_ Thomas forgot they were in different timezones. "Oh, I'm sorry Jemmy. But yes, this is important..." He could hear rustling as James was sitting up in bed. 

_"So - what is it?"_ James asked before coughing again. "Oh - well, I'm going to be a dad...so there's that." Thomas said casually. There was a few beats of silence before James said slowly, "Who's the mother?" Thomas hesitated before he said, "Uh - actually...it's Alexander. He's transgender, remember?" 

_"Hm, didn't know you two were a thing."_ James said, confused. "We're not a thing. It just happened." Thomas explained, biting his lip.

 _"Oh, okay then. Makes sense. Congratulations. Can I go to bed now?"_ Thomas chuckled at this. "Of course. Good night Jemmy." 

_"Good night Thomas."_

* * *

Alex slowly clicked on the contact and then held the phone anxiously to his ear, waiting for it to be picked up. Soon, a familiar voice said, _"Hey Lex!"_ Alex cringed and then shifted his feet before greeting the man. "Hey John...So I need to tell you something." John and Alexander were in a friends-with-benefits relationship, so Alex knew this would be slightly awkward. _"Mhm? What's up?"_ Alex prepared himself before saying, "Well - I'm pregnant and -" John quickly cut him off with, _"Oh god! That's amazing Alex! I'm going to be a dad!?"_ Alex cringed again in discomfort.

"N-No...actually...Someone else is the dad." 

Silence.

 _"What? Are you sure!?"_ John said, loud and angry. Alex flinched at this and then timidly started explaining, "I slept with a co-worker. It's not like we're dating! I can sleep with who I want!" Alex could hear John breathing angrily. _"We're practically dating! Alexander, how could you do this to me!? Who is it!?"_ Then Alexander got angry. "You don't have the right to know. I don't have to tell you. We aren't dating and I can make my own choices." He said with a stern tone. "I need to go." 

Just before he was about to hang up, he heard, _"You can't just hang up on me!"_ Alex smirked and said, "Uh - yeah I can..." Then he clicked 'end call'.

* * *

Later, Alex was sitting by his desk, waiting for Thomas to show up. His thumb was hovering over Angelica's contact, debating if he should click it or not. Suddenly, the door opened and Thomas looudly announced his presence with, "Hey Alex! Are you ready?" Alex jumped in fright and clicked the 'call' button.

"Shit!" 

Angelica was always one to pick up immediately. Before he could cancel the call, Angelica's strong voice questioned, _"Yes Alexander?"_ Thomas froze and Alex put the phone to his ear nervously. "My beautiful and graceful big sister! The best Schuyler around!" Angelica wasn't buying the flattery. _"What do you want Alex? You only compliment me this much when you want something or you want me to not kill someone. What is it?"_

Alex glared at Thomas and then tried the flattery approach again. "Why do I need a reason? What if I just want to talk to my understanding, beautiful, and sensible big sister?" He could hear Angelica groan. _"I'm only one of those things and you know it. I'm hot as fuck, we all know this. What the hell do you need Alexander? Spit it out."_

"...How does Aunt Angie sound to you, sis?"

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_


End file.
